i am ready for love
by yaoi-lover-for-life
Summary: this story is about a prince  falling in love but its torn away from him.
1. Chapter 1

The gypsy

Yami p.o.v

Ra has finally set as I look out my balcony where she left 5 summers ago. I loved her with all my heart and I still do. I could never love every one but her. "Bunny get to bed. I need you." That was Kenya, the girl I am forced to marry in a few weeks. I hate her with a pashin. She is anyoing, ugly, and she slept with half the gared. Her and any other women could never hold a rose to my desired angel. As it gets later I go in to get some sleep. That night I dreamed of how I and my angel first met.

##dream##

It was my birthday so I got to leave the palace. I took my beast friend Meana with me. I was walking and looking at all the color full booths that had food, gold, jewelry, fabrics, and other little nick-necks, when I heard this weird music coming from down the way. I grabed meana's hand and ran towards the music. When I got there I sow the most boatful women I have ever seen dancing. She whore a gold anklet and bracelets to mach, a pail pink skirt that matched her tank top that showed a perfect amount of skin showing. As she danced she was playing a tambourine with all the other people playing interments. " we should go, there gypsies." Meana said. At the time I did not care for now I was focusing on the angel in front of me. At the end of her dance she turned towards me and bowed. I walked towards her and helped to stand. "Tell me your name." I said. She opened her mouth to speak when I woken with a jolt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Yami pov

After that day met her my life was filled with a new fun and excitement that I never exercised before. Some would call me crazy for trusting a gypsy but they don't understand. All they see is the fake way my father pottery them to be. I saw more, I saw wonderfully happy nomadic people who was outsiders and became a caravan to gather. They were also like a family. They cared for one another.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when my father called me. "yes father" I said. "You have a birthday day coming up and I want you to go see your brother. The grads are getting ready for your debater for the next rise, understood." The pharaoh said. "Yes father should I bring my bride?" "No. she will stay and plain the wedding" after we had are little talk I went back to my balking to think about her once more.

# flashback#

I and the gypsy became good friends very fast that day. I told her it was but birthday and she smiled and told me to follow her. She said that leave maena and we did. I followed her all the way out of the city. she told me to be quite so I could see a real gypsy we walked to a taint and as so as I walk in I am hit with sounds of music, lighter, and the smell of different types of specs mixing to gather. There where animals every where and since it was dark light was provided by a lit fire and the moon. It was bountiful. My friend let go of my hand and told me to stay. She went to the center it looks like a makeshift stage. she started to play her flute erratically and every one stopped what they were doing to that sound. All eyes on her. "im sorry I interrupted but some one that has become a good friend to me in a very short time has a birthday and I want to celebrate it with him and you if you like? Also he is the prince of Egypt and im not shore how the people will react to him being heir, ill understand if you don't want to." She ended her little speech. Every one did not make a sound; they all looked to this old lady. If before was not a calibration then I could only wonder what a real one was like. Was it filled with sex and drinking like every one have always told me? The old women told her "comes to me my child." And she came. She got up on the ladies lap and rested hr head on her chest. "there is no rezone to be never my child. You are pure of hart and if you were able to make a friend this faced then he must be too." She said then looked to me." Come hire. I have no teeth so I can't bite you." He laphed at her own jock. I walked towards her. "I am nephrite and I am the mother of our family. And I am glade you have hade the plusher of meeting our next mother when I pass over to the afterlife. she is azure soul so others like her come to herand my boy you came and you can guess there rest. happy birthday and we will be honored to celebrate it with you but we will do it amour way, the gypsy way." I expected to hear more commotion the before with all the cajole bulled out and everything but I was in shock when every one gathered around the stage. My friend pulled me to the front of every one, told me to please set. I did and she got up on the stage. The old women spoke a gain. "You may have been told that we are loud, onyxes, untrustworthy. And overall people that came from hell. But we are not. Yes we are loud at time but that's it. we happy, understanding and most of all we are a family. when people in our family have a birthday we sing songs and tell funny stories about them. But this is the first we met you so we don't have any stories about you. I think it would be a great time to tell the first gypsy in Egypt." Every one turned my friend up on the stage said they originated in a place called Rome. They were treated with less respect then do hire. A women called Esmeralda was a gypsy and not onyx that she was the mother of her family. Back then they were not called caravans. She did the best she could by her people but could not doe to the fact that some died of hunger, others were beaten to death, and others were executed. She did not know what to do to save them. One day she was chased by some town's people and she ran into a church. The priest helped her and keeps the towns people out. She thanks him and goes to the chapel were a few others were at. She got down on her knees and started to prey. My friend said "we do not know her exact words but it is described in a song. It is called god help the outcast." With that she started to sing.

I don't know if you can hear me

Or if your even there

I don't know if you would lesion

To a gypsy's prayer

Yes, I know im just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see your face and wonder…

Were you once an outcast too

God help the outcast

Hungry from birth

Show them the mercy

They don't find on earth

God help my people we look to you still

God help the outcast

Or nobody will

( I heard others arrowed me in the crowd start it sing.)

I ask for wealth

I ask for fame

I ask for glory to shine on my name

I ask for love I can possess

I ask for god and his angels to bless me

( they all stopped and all eyes went to yugi as she counted with the song)

I ask for nothing

I can get by

But I know so many

Less lucky then i

Please help my people the poor and down trot

I thought we all were

Children of god

God help the outcast

Children of god

As she finished everyone clapped at her performance. I would never have thought that there life was so heard. As she went on she said that Esmeralda heard the voce of god and he said go north till thy reach bologna, then west till you hit Sinai and keep going west till you reach Cairo. stay north or south of that land and most defiantly never go past hubia or Libya. After that she ran towards her people and told them she heard. That night they gathered what little they head and stated that long journey accrues many miles. When they reached there destination they thought they were going to die because of the vast disserted. But they made it with no deaths. Life was good after that and we changed are names to gypsies. The story was finished and the music started again. For hours we played all types of games and learned even more about them and the way they lived. after a minuet we heard voices out side of the tent. " they probly kidnapped him" "I bet there trying to kill him" " we should burn down the tent." After that last comment that came from out side I stepped out of the tent And told them they would no such thing. Meana pushed throw the crowed, ran to me and hugged me. " I was so warred. Your father is looking for you. Come on." She said. I look ed back at the tent and I saw my friend she waved good bye to me and I waved back. I left to go home.

# end of flashback#

I walked back to my room off the balking. I did not realize how long I was out there. It was already dark. I might as well start packing for my tip tomorrow


	3. an

First i would like to say thx to 27 for such pleasant comments about my story and telling me ways to make it batter. Thx to wtf () for apologizing for what you said. But I talked to some people to day and you know what im not quieting. Instead ill keep righting just to spite all u people who want to tell me I disserve to die and get raped by Hitler. Yes some one said that. So to all you mother fuckers who want to waste time on my story then fuck off. All you do is give me more hits and lose time in you life that you're never going to get the fuck back. So for all I care you can all go get fucked by branny in a ditch some where. For all the people who like my story I will try to up date as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch3

I woke the next morning with Kenya by my side, I felt as thaw I was cheating on my love with her. Kenya disserved someone else who could give her there whole heart. Mine was long gone when my love was forced to leave me.

Kenya started to steer beside me. Eventually she started to open her eyes. "Good morning love. How was your sleep." She asked. "fine." Was my only answer. She huffened as she sat up to look me in the face. "You know you would be a lot happier if you just moved on and forget about threat whore you fell for." She said in a loving town. I said nothing because she did not mean to start a fight but to try and help. she is a good women and just wants me to be happy. But she is right I would be a lot happier if I just forget. Then I can give her the love she disserves but I cant I loved that girl I meat on my birthday and I can't stop thinking about her. While im in my thots I look at the anklet around my ankle and was about to cry when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said after I got my Barings. A gored came in and told me they were ready to go. After that being said I dismissed him and started to get ready for my departure. Kenya watched as I got dressed and when I was about to leave she finally said something. "I hope your brother can get you to at least smile on your birthday. Also I wish for you to at less be happy and forget about her for a day so you can at less have fun with your brother." She got up and gave me a hug. She kissed my cheek "I love you." She said knowing I would not say it back. I did not want to lie to her so I just hugged her back telling her I know and left out the room. The rest was a blare. Most days were a blear after she left. It might be because I spend up so time thinking about her and not paying atachen to whets going on arrowed me like I should.

I finally came out of my thots when I heard screaming. We were close to where my brother's home and it seemed like there was some type of raid of a small carbon of gypsies. I kept it moving. Paying no mind to what was happening any more. I was just getting lost in my thots. Thinking of how my life could have been. Of us sitting in the sun near the joint tent watching are two kids play. Im rubbing her swollen bally which is filled with my child? Us kissing each other and saying I love. Yeah that would have been a great life.


End file.
